


Doubles

by Kass



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, post-Thespis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tequila and true confessions and unmanly giggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubles

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-Thespis.

"You should have taken it." Four shots in, Dan's voice is blurry.

"You're so wrong."

"You would have been great."

"I would've sucked." Casey touches his tongue to the salt on the rim of the shotglass, preparing.

"You don't know how good you are."

The earnestness makes Casey tip the tequila back, drunk enough not to wince at its burn. "Only with you."

"Only with me what?"

"I'm only good with you. We're a team. Like Astaire and Rogers. Holmes and Watson." He fumbles for a third. "...Bert and Ernie."

Dan snorts. "Bert and Ernie?" They share unmanly giggles, obviously the tequila's fault. "Whatever. You're saying we go together."

"Like rama-lama-ding-dong, shoobie-doo-wop-doo-wop," Casey agrees. He has the sneaking feeling that was a misquote, but is too drunk to care.

Dan's smile is beatific. If drunks can be beatific. If angels can be drunks. Is his partner an angel?

Seized by the impulse to say something completely inappropriate, Casey stares into the distance, trying to figure out words. When he glances back, Dan's head is pillowed on his arm. Asleep.

"Happy anniversary, partner," Casey says, too quietly for anyone to hear, and cleans his mouth with his final wedge of lime.


End file.
